Bilanggakbilanggak
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Yagyuu merasa mual... setelah dites, ternyata... tapi, bagaimana caranya bilang ke Niou? fuuh.. cerita paling geje yang pernah aku buat.. ah.. maaf ya.. biz bener2 gak tau .. gomen.. gomen... *buzz*-kabur-


Yagyuu_nioh family

niou: yakin negh cerita na??

yagyuu: ...

author: tentu saja! ne cerita perdana ku.. HAHAHAHA.... *sambil bertolak pinggang*

niou_yagyuu: -_-' *saling bertatapan*

author: ok... untuk kali ini, peran yang akan dimainkan adalah.. niou sebagai bapak, yagyuu adalah istri tercintanya dan... Jackal! kamu sebagai anak mereka!

semua: APA?!

author: no comment! n sebagai tambahan, Yagyuu akan dipanggil dengan Hiroshi dan Hiro_chan. sedangkan Niou... kamu akan dipanggil masaharu dan Haru_kun..

niou: apa?!

yagyuu dan jackal: ...

author: ok... tak usah berlama-lama lagi.. let's play... ^^ *buzzz* -kabur dengan kecepatan penuh-

* * *

Kesibukan sudah dimulai jam 5 pagi disuatu keluarga bahagia. Sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik, mempersiapkan segala keperluan keluarga seperti sarapan, air untuk mandi dan bekal. Tetapi sedikit berbeda yang dialami oleh keluarga satu ini.

"Haru_kun... Haru_kun... bangun. Bukankah hari ini dikantor ada rapat?" panggil sang istri membangunkan suaminya yang tercinta itu. Sang suami memang sulit untuk dibangunkan. Dengan penuh kesabaran, sang istri tetap memanggilnya dengan lembut dan menggunakan 'trick' yang biasa digunakan untuk membangunkan suaminya yang susah bangun itu.

"...hmm... Hiro_chan..." sepertinya trick yang digunakan bukan membangunkan suaminya, tetapi membuat suaminya itu ingin melakukan 'lebih'.

"Duh...Haru-kun, kamu mau kesiangan? Kamu lupa siapa yang memimpin rapat hari ini?" sang istri berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan suaminya. Setelah diingatkan, dia baru tersadar bahwa pemimpin rapat hari ini adalah teman lamanya, Sanada!

.. dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki olehnya, Niou, yang dipanggil Haru_kun, segera melesat menuju kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan ritualnya. "Hiro_chan, memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jam 6 pagi" balasnya sambil menyiapkan sarapan. Mendengar jawaban istrinya, suara gabrak-gubruknya semakin keras. _Hah... padahal sudah dibangunkan lebih dari 30 menit... benar-benar tukang tidur... tapi untung tidak separah anggota Hyoutei, siapalah namanya... aku tidak tahu._

"Bu... bolehkah aku ikut ayah hari ini?" tanya anak semata wayangnya setelah memakan beberapa sendok sarapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Jackal?"

"Hari ini aku diberitahu oleh Yanagi, kalau aku mendapat tugas piket. Boleh kan?"

Hiroshi mendengar itu merasa khawatir, "Bukankah kamu masuk jam 9 hari ini?"

Jackal mengangguk. "Aku mau mengunjungi rumah Bunta dulu, bu. Baru berangkat sekolah. Boleh ya..." tatapnya memelas.

Akhirnya Hiroshi mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah..." setujunya. "Oh, ya..." dia berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sesuatu, "Tolong berikan ini juga kepada tante Mura, ya" menyerahkan suatu kotak makan.

"Apa ini,bu?" tanya Jackal penasaran.

"Daging. Kemarin kebetulan swalayan dikota sebelah sedang diskon. Jadi beli skalian degh..."jelasnya. "Betewe... anyway...buswae... bapakmu kok belum keluar-keluar ya?"

"Lagi nyetor, kali bu..." celetuk anaknya.

"Hush! Lagi makan jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" omelnya.

Karena penasaran, Hiroshipun menuju kamarnya dan menemukan suaminya itu... "Masaharu!! Bukannya cepetan pakai baju, malah malas-malasan!"

Masaharu hanya melirik, "Puri~" dan kembali memendam mukanya kebantal.

_Ini orang! Sudah tahu telat, malahan masih bisa santai! Benar-benar tidak bisa diatur! Entah rasanya, mengapa aku bisa bersama dengannya... padahal type orang malas seperti ini paling aku tidak suka..._

"Masaharu, cepat pakai bajumu. Sudah jam 6, nih. Lalu langsung sarapan. Oh ya, Jackal mau ikut kamu sekalian tu. Jangan sampai telat!" panggilnya lagi sambil merapikan kamar yang sudah dibuat berantakan oleh suaminya itu.

Dengan gontai, Masaharupun menuruti perkataan istrinya. Dia tidak mau adanya 'perang' diantara mereka. Istrinya itu walaupun pendiam dan penutup, sekalinya marah akan terlihat sosok aslinya yang bisa membuat suaminya diam seribu kata.

Setelah semuanya selesai sarapan, Jackal dengan semangat langsung keluar rumah dan berlari menuju mobil. "Haru_kun..." panggil Hiroshi. Masaharu membalikan badan dan diam melihat istrinya yang diam saja tanpa kata.

"Hmm...?" Masaharu masih diam saja dan sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Ha...Hari ini gak pulang malam kan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"A..Ah. Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya dengan nada canggung. "Selamat jalan"

"Ya. Aku pergi" pamitnya dan tidak lupa mencium kening istri tercintanya itu sehingga wajahnya terlihat merah sekali. "Hati-hati dirumah" (_seperti pengantin baru saja... )_

Hiroshi dengan teliti langsung merapikan meja dan dapur. Dia memang suka dengan kebersihan dan kerapihan. Walaupun jika dibandingkan dengan suaminya itu, sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi dia tetap mencintainya dengan segenap jiwa.

Setelah menjemur pakaian, kepalanya terasa berat. "Apa aku kelelahan, ya?" Hiroshi kembali kekamar tidur untuk beristirahat. Setelah beberapa lama, dia terbagunkan oleh suara anaknya yang baru saja balik dari sekolah.

"Bu... Ibu... Ibu dimana?" suara girang seorang anak yang dengan cepat memasuki kamar tercintanya itu. Jackal sudah tahu, bahwa kalau ibunya tidak ada diruang keluarga, pasti ada didalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa, nak?" tanyanya sambil berusaha bangun. Sepertinya berat dikepalanya tidak berkurang, malahan bertambah parah.

"Bu.. ibu kenapa?" Jackal menaiki ranjang dan mendekati ibunya. Dengan rasa perhatiannya yang tinggi, dia mengambilkan segelas air dan memberikan kaca mata ibunya itu. "Ibu sakit, ya?"

Hiroshi hanya menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Ibu hanya pusing sedikit" jawabnya. "Oh ya, ada apa kamu teriak-teriak?" tanyanya mengganti suasana.

"Bu, lihat!" dia melebarkan sebuah kertas besar dan terdapat dua angka dipojok kanan atas. "Bu,lihat! Aku mendapatkan nilai 80 di ulangan matematika!"

"Wah.. pintar kamu..." pujinya sambil mengelus kepala anaknya itu. _Untung saja dia tidak tertular kebodohan ayahnya. _

Baru saja ingin bangun, tiba-tiba saja Hiroshi merasa tidak enak badan dan mual. Dengan cepat, dia menuju kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan seluruh rasa mualnya itu.

"Bu, ibu tidak apa?" panggil anak semata wayangnya dari depan pintu. Tidak ada jawaban.

_Masa sih? Tapi kami sudah berjanji akan mempunyai momongan setelah Jackal berumur 10 tahun... dan itu masih 2 tahun lagi... selain itu, kemarinpun aku tidak over...kecuali Masaharu_kun... Masa sih?!_

Panik, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Hiroshi Yagyuu. "Jackal, bisa keluar sebentar?" pintanya dengan senyuman tanpa rasa curiga. Tentu saja dituruti oleh Jackal. Dia tidak mau kalau ibunya itu akan marah, karena sifat marah ibunya tidak berbeda jauh dengan guru sekaligus tantenya, Yukimura Seiichi.

Dengan alat yang sudah lama dia tidak gunakan, akhirnya dia menemukan suatu hasil yang mengejutkan. Rasa panik, tegang, takut semua bercampur menjadi satu. _Apa yang harus aku katakan dengan Masaharu... akankah dia menjauhiku? Diakan orangnya terlalu santai...seingatku, saat pertama kali mengetahui hasil seperti ini dia menganggapnya bahwa aku sedang berbohong padanya. Apa yang akan dia katakan padaku kali ini..._

Jam 8 tepat, Niou pulang kerja. Seperti biasa, dia selalu terlihat semangat dan tidak lupa menjahili anak kesayangannya itu. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda, "Jackal, kemana ibumu?" Jackal hanya menunjuk kearah kamar orang tuanya itu dan kembali keruang makan untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Niou langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Disana dia melihat istrinya itu sedang duduk termenung. "Hiro_chan, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sikap jailnya itu. Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Niou mengetahui kalau istrinya diam seperti itu, pasti sedang ada masalah. Sifat kalemnyapun keluar. "Lagi ada masalah, ya? Apa uang belanjanya kurang? Atau ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan tapi tidak tersampaikan?" Niou memang mempunyai kelebihan yang banyak dan bisa memberikan segala keinginan istriya itu, tetapi sifat istrinya yang baik dan hemat itu membuat Niou sendiri menjadi kebingungan.

Dengan kejahilannya, dia mulai menggoda istrinya itu untuk bisa terbuka dengannya. Sifat keras istrinya sering kali membuatnya kehabisan akal, bahkan tidak jarang meminta saran dari tetangganya, Yukimura. Perlahan Niou duduk mendekati Hiroshi dan mulai mencium pipinya. "Hiro_chan, ada apa? Kenapa tidak mau cerita?"

Tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya menjadi tajam. "Masaharu..." mereka saling menatap. Niou langsung diam membeku, tidak bisa tahan dengan tatapan langsung istrinya itu. "Aku ada masalah..."

_Tentu saja ada masalah.., kalau tidak, kamu tidak mungkin diam saja dari tadi. Pikir Niou. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa tidak terkena trick yang biasa aku gunakan untuk mendekatimu..._

"...Masaharu.. sepertinya aku...aku..." perkataan Hiroshi terhenti sejenak. "...aku...sepertinya aku...ha..hamil..."

Wajah Niou yang terkejut tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya terbelak. Hiroshi yang tidak bisa menahan rasa galaunya itu, menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya dan airmata mulai membasahi wajahnya.

Niou langsung memeluk istrinya itu dan tertawa, "Be...Benarkah itu?!" Hiroshi mengangguk. "Sudah berapa lama? Apa sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya? Sudah beritahu yang lain?"

Kali ini gantian Hiroshi yang tercenga. Segala kekhawatiran atas perbuatan suaminya itu ternyata tidak terjadi. Suaminya menerima kenyataan itu dengan senang hati.. bahkan mungkin bahagia?

"Ka...kamu tidak marah?"

Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Niou. "Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku senang kok. Bahkan tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa aku katakan atas kebahagian ini"

"Ta...Tapi.. bukankah saat itu kamu mengatakan bahwa..." perkataan Hiroshi terhenti saat jari telunjuk Niou menempel bibirnya.

"Tidak... Seingatku, kamu sendiri yang membuat pernyataan tersebut. Padahal aku ingin segera memberikan adik bagi Jackal" senyumnya yang diikuti dengan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah istrinya itu.

Hiroshi membalas dengan memeluknya. Memberikan pelukan paling erat sebagai rasa bahagia atas persetujuan suaminya itu. "Hiro_chan..." panggil Niou.

"Kenapa, Haru_kun?"

"Hmm... untuk terakhir kalinya, boleh kan?" goda Niou yang berada disampingnya.

"Tapi, aku kan sedang..."

"Tidak apa, kan?" pintanya lagi. Muka Hiroshi menjadi memerah. Merekapun memasuki selimut semakin dalam dan segala kegiatan selanjutnya hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua saja.

* * *

Bagaimana dengan Jackal?

Jackal: aku? Sebagai anak yang baik, setelah makan, aku akan langsung kekamar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku lalu tidur...

Author: benar-benar anak baik!

Jackal: Tentu saja... Pesan dari ibu (Kenapa dia yang harus jadi ibuku?) aku harus rajin belajar supaya tidak seperti ayahku... (sejak kapan juga dia menjadi ayahku?!)

Author: ok..ok..

* * *

Cut! Cut! Cut!

semua: APA-APAAN NE CERITA?! GEJE!!

yagyuu: kayaknya aku gak githu degh...

niou: terlebih lagi aku! tak mungkin aku... aah...

author: tapi kalau mpe beneran gimana, Yag~yuu?

Niou: ... *menatap Yagyuu* aku sih tak apa..

Yagyuu: APA?!

Niou: ya.. asalkan anaknya tidak seperti...

Jackal: mengapa kalian menatapku ?

_mengerti sih.. masa niou dan yagyuu yang punya kulit paling muluz n putih tu bergabung menjadi... ha~ah..._

_*_BUGH*-ditendang keluar-

author: kenapa?! kenapa kalian menendangku keluar?

niou: tidak baca skrip ya?? ingatkan ending na?! -setelah beberapa lama, baru ngudeng- udah? jadi, jangan ganggu.

Brak!

......

......

ok... sampai disini dulu.. maaf ya kalo dagh ancur banget.. biz baru pertama kali T___T

please review na ya.. ^^


End file.
